1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchoring device for panel supporting structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that solar panels are applied on the roofs of buildings by means of supporting structures that allow arranging the solar panels at a preset angle of inclination with respect to the horizontal.
Conceptually similar supporting structures are currently used also to support panels of other kinds, such as for example covering or cladding panels for buildings or the like.
Hereinafter, the term “panel” shall be used to equally refer to a solar panel or any type of covering panel.
One problem that is observed with these supporting structures is the fact that when the wind blows on the rear side of the panels the supporting structure tends to rise with respect to its resting surface formed on the roof.
To avoid this rise of the supporting structures, ballast is currently used which is applied to the supporting structure so as to increase its weight, or the supporting structure is fixed to its resting surface by provision of many holes in the roof for the insertion of anchoring inserts, such as expansion plugs or the like, used in combination with bolts or other similar elements.
These solutions are not entirely advantageous.
Ballast is in fact relatively expensive, both in terms of material and of transport, and often cannot be applied at all due to the limited static loads of the roof, while holes in the roof, besides entailing labor costs for their provision, can cause severe problems of water infiltration in the ceiling, with consequent damage which is difficult and expensive to repair.